nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Sectonia
Queen Sectonia is a character in the Kirby series making her debut as the main antagonist and final boss in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. She resembles a wasp and acts as the main villain alongside Taranza. She is the Queen of Floralia, a land found on the Dreamstalk, which mysteriously grew one night while Kirby was asleep. She, along with Masked Dedede and Masked Dedede's Revenge are the bosses of the sixth world, Royal Road. ''Kirby'' series ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Before the events of the game, the Floralians were living peacefully in their world of Floralia, an orbiting archipelago of islands located some distance above Planet Popstar's surface. Queen Sectonia and her lackey Taranza were happy, but he made a grave mistake getting the Dimension Mirror as her gift. She loved the mirror so much that she could not stop looking into the mirror. Taranza called to his queen and old friend to stop, but she forced him to submit to her rule. Now insane, Queen Sectonia kidnapped the Floralians (including their leaders) and proclaimed herself their goddess in an attempt to gain control of them. Intro After defeating both of Masked Dedede's forms, Kirby meets Taranza, face to face. Taranza is confused on how Kirby made it this far and defeated the so-called Hero of Dreamland, before discovering that Kirby is the true hero, and being cowardly, calls his Queen. Sectonia then flies down, getting angry at Taranza for failing his task, before she and Kirby fight for all that he holds dear. Kirby, eager to protect his world, fights without fear. Part 1 In the first stage of her battle, you are in Queen Sectonia's royal quarters fighting on a flat surface which is impossible to fall of off. She fights using two swords which she insanely swings around in the hope of hitting Kirby. Once you anger her once, you are moved to a pink diamond-like platform which covers about two thirds of the screen which includes two places at the ends to fall off. Queen Sectonia herself does not get very close during this phase, instead she summons enemies which, when inhaled, will give you either the Fire, Ice or Leaf copy ability. After angering her for a second time, you are brought back to the initial setting, of Queen Sectonia's royal quarters. If he gets smashed by the sceptres she swings at the platform, Kirby will lose his current copy ability without any way for him to retrieve it. She uses all of her previous moves including enemy summoning, but adds the move where she teleports very fast in the hope of tricking Kirby out in order to hit him with her sword. This is the last phase, meaning when she is defeated the first stage is done. Part 2 After successfully making his way through the leafy barriers blocking the last stage, Eternal Dreamland, Kirby is sent to a platform in the sky. Sectonia herself can be seen in the background, but four two bud-like objects with eyes appear and act as Sectonia's weapons. They use attacks that are easy to dodge if you are quick. After the buds lose a portion of their HP, you will be moved to a smaller platform, this time the Sectonia's moves get stronger including faster attacks and attacks with more range making them harder to dodge. One of their attacks is starting at the left side of the screen and progressing quickly to the right like a dart and follow Kirby up and down the screen. After angering the buds again, their moves generally just get faster, more accurate and cover more of the screen. Part 3 After defeating the two buds, you are moved to another platform similar to the platform of the last battle, but instead, there are four buds. These bug=ds generally do the same attacks as the last two but since there is a bigger quantity the attacks their moves are harder to avoid. Also included is a laser attack. The World To Win In this phase, Queen Sectonia becomes Soul Of Sectonia, and she attacks by either using her buds to launch missiles at Kirby. Kirby, as Hypernova Kirby, can use his inhale to divert their path into each other. Occasionally, a bud will attempt to strike, but Kirby can inhale the bud as it recovers and send it at Queen Sectonia, but she will block the attack with a shield. The other buds need to be struck. Once the buds are destroyed, she will attack with a laser which Kirby must use his inhale to suck in. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Queen Sectonia appears as a clone created by Star Dream and is used as the second phase of the test it imposed to Meta Knight. She use the same attacks she used in the first phase of her fight in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. It is also revealed that she was once a being similar to Taranza but was corrupted by the Dimension Mirror that altered her body and mind. ''Kirby Star Allies'' Queen Sectonia makes a cameo in Kirby Star Allies, where she appears as a magical projection that can be summoned by Taranza to attack his foes. Taranza takes on a sad expression each time he summons the phantom, showing that he still mourns her corruption and unfortunate demise. Category:Kirby characters Category:Kirby bosses Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe keychains Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot stickers Category:Royal characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits